Various components, such as folders, portfolios, notebooks, binders, pocket binders and the like can be used to store papers and other loose items. Such components can often be laid flat on a surface such as a desktop, countertop or the like. It is often desired to use such component in conjunction with another component. However, in many cases it can be difficult to view and/or access both components simultaneously.